


【MIU404/ibsm】灵魂归宿

by mistcitie



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcitie/pseuds/mistcitie
Summary: BE线延续，在游艇上被枪击中以后，志摩一未并没有死，但是他的灵魂也暂且回不到身体里去了。
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 论超能力写手脑子里每天都是些什么奇怪的东西  
> ※ 这篇文大纲已经写完了，文中间可能会有点不开心，但是本质是个快乐的故事，所以结局一定是HE，结局一定是HE ，结局一定是HE（重要的事情说三遍）

【1】  
走下游艇的时候，伊吹蓝整个人的脚步都是虚浮着的。  
不知道是在海上待了太久，没有了落在陆地上的平稳，还是他迄今为止所见的一切，给了他的大脑重重一击，让他一时间无法缓过神来。  
救护车已经停在了海岸边，医护人员七手八脚的把甲板上浑身是血的志摩一未，他的搭档，送上了救护车。伊吹站在栈道上，被夜晚的海风吹得发楞，直到九重用力推了推他，他才些许的回过神。  
伊吹低下头注视着自己的掌心，上面触摸到的血迹已经凝结成块，要用指甲很用力的在皮肤上抠，才能把他们刮干净，伊吹被九重推着，一边走向岸边，一边用力的刮擦着手上的血迹，希望下一秒他的手就会彻底干净，而一切都只是一场梦而已。

大抵是得到了命运女神难得的垂青，志摩没有死，只是头部受了伤，陷入了深度昏迷的状态。主治医生在旁边认真解释着醒过来的可能性只有不到百分之十，进入脑死亡的几率，以及必要的话，给病人实行安乐死的选项。  
医生在说这些话的时候，九重奉桔梗队长的命在旁边蹲守着，防止伊吹随时有可能出现的暴走情形，他虽然没把握压制住伊吹，但拖点时间让医生快跑的能力还是有的。但是伊吹这一天难能可贵的平静，像是坦然接受了事实一样，他跟医生道过谢，转身回到了志摩的病房里。  
九重没有拉住他。  
伊吹搬了张椅子坐在床边，看着自己十几个小时前还在嘴上嫌弃着自己影响了他做出判断的搭档，现在在被各种各样维持生命的器械支配着，甚至无法自主的呼吸。  
伊吹觉得被剥夺了呼吸权的人好像是他自己，他用力的吸了两口，医院的消毒水味冲进鼻腔，刺激的他眼睛发酸，他才好似溺水的人浮到水面一般，大口的喘息着。  
他开始和志摩说话。他第一次发现自己有那么多想说的事情，说“你怎么能指责是我做出了判断呢，明明是你问我的啊，握着方向盘的人又不是我。”、“你才是笨蛋吧，我的窃听器在你的包里藏了这么久你才发现。”、“你干嘛一个人跑过来啊，明明叫上其他的机搜队员一起过来就好了。”  
他说着说着，声音坠落到几乎听不见了。伊吹攥着志摩的左手，摩挲着他的掌心，最后对他说了一句。  
“你可是我最重要的搭档，不能就这么死了的。”

志摩一直没有醒，伊吹也一直没离开过医院，这期间阵马也已经醒了，伊吹艰难的从椅子上起来，踱步到阵马的病房里去探望前辈，对他扯出一个笑脸。阵马已经从九重那里听说了志摩的事情，在表现出遗憾的同时，他拍了拍伊吹的肩膀，劝他回家里睡一会儿。  
伊吹已经不记得自己是怎么到家的了。他太累了，从那天的事情结束以后他就没有好好休息过，头在沾到柔软的床褥上就被海潮淹没了意识，然后梦里反复的播放着游轮上那个血腥的场景，伊吹被噩梦折磨了一夜，以至于醒来的时候一头撞在了客厅的小桌子上，把他一下子撞的清醒。  
直到去到机搜404的办公室时，他的额角还在隐隐作痛。办公室里空无一人，一连少了两员大将的办公室看起来像是要废弃了一般，总觉得再过不久这些物件上面甚至能结出蜘蛛网来。  
伊吹是主动回来上班的，会这么做也是因为他实在不知道如何是好，他觉得自己孤零零的，阿蒲哥被关起来以后不愿意见他，自己的搭档也躺在医院里不知道什么时候醒来，身边突然好像就一个人也没有了。于是阵马建议他用工作、美食和酒冲淡这些情绪，还强调着这就是刑警生活的意义所在啊，并且拍着胸脯保证志摩只要一醒过来就会告诉他的，然后把伊吹赶回了家。  
伊吹找到办公室里灯的开关，“啪”的一声按开，随后他的大脑也像是被按下了暂停键一般，陷入了长久的空白。他瞪大了眼睛，甚至用力揉了揉，再狠狠掐着自己的胳膊确保自己不是在做梦。  
志摩侧躺在办公室的沙发上，他还穿着那天赶去游轮上时穿的那一身衣服，他似乎是在睡觉，身体伴随着呼吸有规律的起伏着。  
“志——摩——！！！”伊吹忍不住叫出声，他朝着沙发上那个人冲了过去，一只手迫不及待的伸向了对方。  
他并没有碰到志摩，他的手从志摩的身体里穿了过去。  
伊吹愣了一下，又不死心的将手伸出去触碰志摩，但每一次得到的都是相同的结果。  
他的手像是触碰在水面上一样，没入志摩身体里的部分仿佛被淹没在冰凉的水底，在和他的身体交错的部分又好像在水面上拨开的一阵涟漪。志摩的身体凉凉的，像是从冰柜里刚拿出来的饮料，在室温下散发着寒意。  
似乎是被伊吹的动作所惊扰，志摩发出从睡眠中挣扎醒来的声音，他用力眨着眼睛，缓缓坐起身子，然后低头对上了伊吹的目光。  
“野生笨蛋，你在这里干什么？”一开口就是熟悉的语气和声音，伊吹张了张嘴，感觉眼底一片酸涩，面前的人身上散发出来的寒意凉的刺骨，让他一时间又想哭又想笑，不知道用什么表情去面对这个场面。  
伊吹揉揉眼睛，掩饰掉眼底积攒的情绪，他抬起头，对着志摩笑了笑，“呐，志摩，你用力打我一拳好不好？”  
志摩一头雾水的看着他，一句“你脑子没问题吗？”已经近在嘴边，却不知为何，他看着伊吹的时候，心里难受的要命，像是心脏被用力的攥紧了一般。于是他皱了皱眉，还是抬起了拳头，朝着伊吹的肩膀砸了过去。  
门口突然传来九重和桔梗说话的声音。  
伊吹连忙把头转向了门口，急不可待的站起身，想要把自己的发现指给他们看，两人进来的时候，伊吹正站在沙发边上，他指着沙发，表情有些欣喜。  
“伊吹，你没事了吗？”桔梗踏进办公室的第一句便问道。  
伊吹不解，你们怎么会注意力在我的身上呢，于是他的手指指了指自己身边的沙发。  
“你昨晚在这里睡的？”九重半猜测半疑问的说。  
伊吹摇摇头，又用了指了指沙发。  
桔梗和九重对视了一眼，像是达成了什么默契一样，脸上同时换上了有些惋惜的表情。  
“不用担心，志摩一定会恢复健康回来的。”九重说，“所以伊吹你也要照顾好自己。”  
桔梗在旁边微微点头附和。  
伊吹急了，他有些失控的喊出了声。“志摩就在这里啊，你们难道没看到吗？”他说完，看着桔梗和九重的表情逐渐变为不解，便也转过头去，看了看自己身边的沙发。  
志摩已经不在那里了。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】  
再一次见到志摩的身影，是在蜜瓜包车上。  
虽然九重试着劝说了伊吹去休息，桔梗也表示可以给他带薪假期，但伊吹只是摆摆手，拒绝了他们的好意。  
“说不定工作会让我振作起来呢！”他强颜欢笑了一下，拿好装备一个人冲上了蜜瓜包车，然后坐在驾驶座上重重的叹了一口气。  
“是幻觉吧…”伊吹自顾自的说了一句，却又很不愿意相信刚才看到的志摩是假的，那个说话的语气，那个声音，那张脸，全部都真实的出现在他眼前，甚至还对他的话语做出了回应。如果是幻觉，也未免太真实了一点。  
他用力的揉了揉自己的一头乱毛，好像这样就能把脑子里的混沌给理清楚一样，但显然并没有什么作用，伊吹放弃了挣扎，把车子发动，开了出去。  
城市里一如往常，阳光普照，树影摇曳，车流穿行，人们通过亮起绿灯的斑马线，便利店开门时发出“叮咚”的有人进来的提示声，蜜瓜包车如同在普通的一天里普通的执行着巡查任务，没有人知道、也没什么人在意他发生过什么。  
伊吹平稳的驾驶着车辆，时不时四处张望一番，亦或是听着广播里有没有传出通报报警的声音，他数次习惯性的想开口说点什么，却很快反应过来副驾驶座上空空如也，没有人在听。  
兴许是因为没有在说话，伊吹开着开着，脑子里便恍了神，思绪不知道飘到了哪里去，眼睛木木的直视着前方，耳边的喧嚣如落潮一般褪去了。  
“专心点开车，小心驾驶事故。”  
身边突然传来熟悉的声音，像是把落下去的潮水全部赶回了岸上。  
伊吹被吓了一跳，他猛地一脚踩在了刹车上，蜜瓜包车猛地往前一倾，顺带把他的思绪从遥远的地方硬拽了回来。  
后面的车发出的“哔——”的抗议喇叭声，然后那人从旁边绕着，骂骂咧咧的开过去了。  
“好痛！你能不能好好开车！”旁边的志摩又抱怨了一句。  
伊吹看着那个突然出现在副驾驶座的人，嘴巴张大的足以表现出他的震惊程度，他老半天发不出声音，过了许久才硬生生的从喉咙里挤出了几个字。  
“你怎么会在这里？”他问志摩。  
“哈？什么我为什么会在这里，我们不是一起上的车吗？”志摩看着伊吹，满脸写着不可理喻。  
“不不不不不不”，伊吹拼命的摇头，他把车停靠在一边，拉上手刹，然后用手在空气中比划起来，“你刚才本来还在办公室里的，然后“嘭”——的一下就消失了！”  
““嘭——”的一声是什么啊，我是气球吗？”志摩忍不住吐槽了一句。  
“那个不是重点！重点是你刚刚明明消失了啊！害的桔梗队长和小九还以为我脑子坏掉了！为什么你现在又出现了？！”伊吹几乎是吼了出来，却目视着志摩的表情变得愈发疑惑。  
他带着一脸的不解听着伊吹说完，然后平静的回了一句，“你在说什么啊？”  
伊吹此时再也无法冷静了，他把车子拉开手刹，一脚踩下油门，朝着另一个方向开去。  
“我们去医院。”他说。  
“喂喂，你这样就偏离了巡逻路线了。”志摩连忙阻止他。  
伊吹哪里管得了那么多，方向盘在他手上，便由他控制着车子的行进方向，他就听到志摩在旁边叨叨了几句“回去又要写检讨了。”之类的话，就没了声音。  
伊吹转过头去看，志摩再一次消失了。  
“可恶！这都什么事啊！！！”  
伊吹一拳砸在方向盘上，蜜瓜包车的喇叭发出一声嘶嚎，倒是挺符合他现在的心境。他拍了拍胸口平复了一下情绪，既然车子已经偏离了路线了，便干脆开去了医院。

伊吹在医院的停车场里锁好了车，上到了志摩所在的病房，他的搭档还躺在那里，大脑没有任何苏醒的迹象。  
伊吹靠在病房的门框上好一会儿，确认自己没有再出现现实和幻觉的交错了，才走到床边的椅子上坐下，他叹了口气，语气里有些无奈。“小志摩，你是不是在我之前先上来了啊？”  
他吸了吸鼻子，自顾自的说了下去。  
“你提前躺在了床上，然后骗我你还没醒。”  
“等到我接近你的时候，你就会“将”的一下从床上坐起来吓我。”  
“我被骗到了，好吗？我以前都没发现你的演技这——么好。”  
“但是啊，本大爷已经识破你的演技了，你可以不用再演了。”  
他说着说着，觉得眼眶又有点发酸，病房里这种生死交界如此接近的氛围让他受不了，于是慌忙跑出了医院。医院门口的小卖店有卖蜜瓜包，伊吹买了一个，一边撕着包装一边回到了车上，一口咬下，希望这样甜腻的味道能让他情绪好点。  
只是那股甜味还没来得及在他的舌尖上蔓延开来，他就又一次听到了他无比熟悉的声音。  
“你为什么只给自己买午饭，我的份呢？”

伊吹这次不用转过头，就知道志摩又一次出现了。


	3. Chapter 3

【3】  
伊吹决定先努力接受一下眼前这个不知道是什么物质构成的志摩。  
他发现这个志摩好像没有意识到自己一会儿存在一会儿消失的事实。在志摩的意识里，他一直待在车上等他的搭档回来。  
伊吹想跟这个志摩多聊几句，又怕他一直碎碎念午饭的事情，而他知道自己一旦下车，回来以后人肯定就没影了，所幸志摩在他提出“我再去给你买一个蜜瓜包”的时候摆了摆手，说不用，反正他也不饿。  
伊吹看着他，脑子里不由得想象出这个没有实体的志摩吃着蜜瓜包时候的画面，他一口咬下去的时候，那一口面包会掉在椅子上吧…不对，志摩可能根本连蜜瓜包都碰不到。  
“看我干什么，既然吃饱了，就继续上街巡查了。”志摩伸手指了指前方。  
“好好。”伊吹应着，给自己绑上安全带，把蜜瓜包车重新开回了正轨上，也没忘了继续刚才的问题，“小志摩，你昨晚为什么在机搜的办公室里睡着了啊？”  
志摩长久没有出声，伊吹甚至觉得人已经再次不见了，但他借着开车的间隙转过头去看的时候，发现志摩只是捏着下巴在仔细的思考。  
“我不记得了。”志摩回答他。  
超没有用的回答呢。伊吹在心里默念了一句，又接着问，“那你还记得你睡觉前在干什么吗？”  
他得到了相同的答案。  
“我好像是整理报告整理的太累了，一不小心就睡着了。”志摩补充了一句。“醒来以后就看到你了。”  
伊吹想了想，决定挑起核心的问题。  
“那你还记得久住吗？”  
志摩一锤掌心，像是突然把这件事想起来了一样，连忙追问：“记得…对了，那家伙怎么样了？”  
伊吹哼了一声，然后伸出大拇指指向自己，顺便冲着志摩挑了挑眉，“是本大爷亲手抓住的！”  
志摩看着他，眉头紧皱成一团，像是在努力的思考着什么，他问伊吹，“为什么我没有参与抓久住的环节？”  
红灯变成了绿灯，后面的车因为等的不耐烦，用高灯闪了他们两下，伊吹连忙转回前方，重新开起车子。  
他深吸一口气，边再次转头边回答了志摩的问题，“你参与了啊，要不是你我可能就…”  
志摩又消失了。  
“不要老是在重要的时间点消失啊志摩！！！”  
伊吹对着空荡荡的副驾驶座吼了一句。

伊吹逐渐发现，志摩出现的时间是有限的，时间的长短不定，但是好像每次都是五分钟左右。他出现的间隔也不定，有的时候十几分钟，有的时候却好几个小时都寻不到人影，出现的地点就更不用说了。  
伊吹并不是一个喜欢记笔记的人，但这次他没办法，于是从办公室里拿了一个笔记本和一支笔，专门用来记录志摩出现的时间、出现的间隔和出现的地点。他想了想，把最后写下的“谈论的话题”那一栏划掉了，他并不想给自己增加记笔记的负担。  
虽然还没有搞清楚是怎么回事，但或许是什么转机呢？  
伊吹这么安慰自己。

接下来的几天伊吹一直在记录这个“志摩”的出现轨迹。他想起小时候老师让他们写的昆虫观察日记，觉得莫名有些异曲同工之妙，只不过观察的对象换成了他的搭档，还不知道是不是真实存在的。  
志摩出现的时间长短每次都是5分钟左右，间隔的时间不等。  
唯一比较稳定的因素是志摩出现的地点，该说志摩的活动范围似乎离不开这两个地方——机搜404的办公室和蜜瓜包车里。每每伊吹离开那两个地方的时候，志摩就会消失，即使他才刚刚出现了一分钟不到，在跟伊吹一起开门下车以后或者从办公室离开以后，志摩就会失去踪影。伊吹在休假的时候就从来没见过志摩。  
每一次出现时，志摩的记忆都是延续的：他是怎么上车的，他和伊吹一起去处理了什么案子，他们一起回办公室去。但是如果休假了一天回来，伊吹问他昨天休假干什么去了的时候，志摩只会回答他，“睡了一天。”  
他似乎没有意识到自己是一个灵体这件事，每次出现跟伊吹该聊聊，该工作工作，偶尔还会吐槽伊吹的笑话根本就不好笑，就好像他一直都在伊吹身边，从来没有离开过一样。  
这些发现虽然很小，却让伊吹的心情肉眼可见的好转。特别是在注意到志摩的出现地点局限以后，伊吹开始长久的待在车上，或者办公室里，因为那样见到志摩的几率更大一些。  
他认真的完成巡逻工作，写报告，如果志摩正好在的话就把报告拿给志摩看一遍，给九重和偶尔来404办公室拜访的人煮乌冬面，除了每次多做一碗的乌冬面会让人侧目，其他各方面的表现让桔梗和九重甚至觉得伊吹已经从痛苦中走出来了。  
伊吹说不清楚这种感觉，他感觉志摩好像已经回到他身边了，但是他又清楚的知道并没有。  
某天傍晚他把蜜瓜包车停在街道旁发呆，车子里被橙红色的夕阳照的敞亮，让伊吹不由得想起在香坂家的天台那个下午，夕阳也是这般明媚，只是当时两个人还在一起。  
他支着脑袋，转头看了一眼空空如也的副驾驶座。  
可能这样下去也不错吧。  
伊吹这样安慰自己。


	4. Chapter 4

【4】  
事与愿违。  
若干天以后伊吹开着蜜瓜包车在街上巡逻，偶然间转头注意到了身边突然出现的志摩。  
“呦，搭档。”他熟稔的跟自己刚出现的搭档打招呼，如果志摩反问他“叫我干嘛”的话，伊吹已经准备好了“没事，就是叫叫你”这样的回答。  
出乎意料的，志摩没有回应他，他的眉头深锁，眼睛注视着前方，随即突然转头，开口问伊吹。  
“伊吹，我是不是已经死了？”  
伊吹又一次一脚猛地踩在刹车上。  
后面的车又一次遭殃，紧跟着伊吹一脚踏在刹车板上，发出激烈的“哔——”的抗议喇叭声，然后又从旁边骂骂咧咧的开过去了。  
志摩惨淡的一笑，像是印证了自己的说法。“我根本就不会痛啊，我的身体甚至不会随着你的刹车而前倾。”说这句话的时候，他看着半个身子已经贴在了方向盘上的伊吹，显得有些无奈。  
“此前我甚至没有意识到自己不是个实体，以至于大脑本能的给出了，前倾刹车时会撞到的痛觉反应。”他低头，看了看自己毫发无伤的四肢，“连东西都碰不到，又怎么会感觉到痛呢？”  
他说着，朝伊吹伸出手去，伊吹很快反应过来他要干什么，便慌忙向后躲，志摩的手却已经穿透了他的肩膀。  
“哈，果然。”志摩抽回手，不知为何反而笑了起来。“那我为什么还留在这里？”他自问。  
“你没有死！！！”伊吹急切的喊声打断了他，“你只是...你只是肉身受损了而已，你还活着的啊。”  
志摩抬起手指，兀自摩挲了一下鼻头，朝着伊吹笑了笑，像是安抚他一样的说了句，“没事的。”  
伊吹本来以为自己已经康复的差不多的情绪，又一次破碎开来。他在喊完那句话以后，就觉得喉咙里好像被什么东西哽住了，压抑的他几乎难以呼吸，他咬紧牙关，为了掩饰自己明明已经流于表面的情绪还刻意的转向了车窗的方向，背对着志摩。  
志摩伸出手去，想拍拍伊吹的背，安抚一下对方，手却停在了半空中。  
他想起来，他碰不到伊吹，他连安慰伊吹的资格都没有。  
他想道歉，但他的自尊心不允许，他觉得自己也没有做错什么。  
只是灵魂恰好，遗留在了这个世界上而已。  
“如果不是我的话，志摩你就…不会是现在这样了。”  
伊吹的声音从车子的另一侧传来，支离破碎的声音里，还在努力压抑着濒临崩溃的情绪。  
两个人都没有再说话，寂静徘徊了许久，久到伊吹觉得志摩应该消失了，消失了也好，这样他就不用面对了的时候，志摩率先拉扯开这不安的寂静。  
“不如你给我说说发生了什么事情，如何？”

那天在游艇上，志摩先于伊吹醒了过来，为了阻止久住伤害伊吹，他强行移动着还在挣扎着醒来的身体，拿枪对准了久住。  
只是他没预料到黄雀在后，一把枪也同时对准了他的后脑。  
“如果你不是单枪匹马来救我，你就不会出事了。”伊吹喃喃的说，他摇摇头，“不对，如果不是我自顾自的先跑过来，你根本就不用来救我。”  
志摩听完了整个过程，也轻轻的叹了一口气，“我并不怪你，伊吹，是我先说的过分的话。”  
记忆如同扑向岸边的海浪，渐渐的回溯到脑海里，志摩忆起了他和REC合作发出的修改过的久住的画像，他和九重关于伊吹的对话，他抛起的但没接住的硬币，和他被拖进那个充满气体的房间，意识被湮没之前，奋力喊出的伊吹的名字。  
“所以，我就这么死了吗？”志摩抬起手，比划成枪支的形状，对准自己的头。““砰——”的一下。”他刻意模仿了伊吹的口气。  
伊吹看着他，摇了摇头，“你的身体还在医院里。”他顿了顿，“只是医生说你可能再也醒不过来了。”  
志摩听罢，歪了歪头，一副若有所思的表情。  
“这样啊…”他沉吟了一句，然后指了指自己，“那“我”现在到底是一个什么样的存在呢？”


	5. Chapter 5

【5】  
“小九和队长好像都看不见你。”伊吹对志摩说这句话的时候，两个人正坐在后门大敞的蜜瓜包车后面，两条腿悬挂在车厢外。  
阳光很好，秋天的阳光不刺眼，照在有些变凉快的大地上反而显得有些暖和，两人躲在车厢的阴影之下，伊吹正一口一口的咬着他的午饭。  
志摩？志摩他并不需要进食，他碰不到食物，甚至连饿的感觉都没有。  
“目前看来，好像只有你能看得到我。”志摩一边看着伊吹这几天写下的，名为《志摩一未出现事件记录簿》的如同怪诞小说一样的笔记，一边对伊吹说了一句，“帮我翻一页。”  
伊吹腾出一只手，把笔记翻了一页。  
“我最近出现的频率变高了。”志摩研究着那个笔记，得出了这样的结论。  
伊吹咬了一口面包，仔细回想了一下，觉得好像确实如此。  
近一阵子志摩出现的太频繁，他常常分不清楚在说话的是志摩本身，还是他脑海里的声音在作祟。他对志摩的记忆如此深刻，以至于他的声音常常不受控制的萦绕在大脑里。到后来他只能通过频频转头去看身边的副驾驶座，来判断志摩是不是还在那里。  
“我在想，我到底算是什么呢？”志摩冲着伊吹扬了扬头，伊吹立刻心领神会的帮他把笔记翻了一页。“是灵魂，是思念体，还是…怨灵？”  
“怨灵？”伊吹连忙摇头，把这个危险的物种晃出了思考范围，如果志摩是怨灵，他岂不是就被缠上了，于是他问志摩，“你有什么没有了却的心愿吗？”  
志摩还真的认真思考了一下。  
“没有成家吧。”  
伊吹原本叼在嘴里的面包掉了下来，他连忙用手接住了，“什么，果然你是想追…”  
“开玩笑的。”志摩冲着他挥了挥手，露出得逞的笑容。他轻轻叹了口气，“硬要说的话，应该是没有亲手抓住久住吧。”他抬起头看向伊吹，“但是啊，听到你亲手抓住了他，还没有违背身为警察的规则，我真的比亲手抓住他还开心。”  
志摩由衷的笑了笑，手又不自觉的伸出去，想拍拍伊吹的背，却在对方觉察之前把手抽了回来。  
伊吹已经不再是一开始来机搜的时候，那个热血的、暴躁的、凭直觉做事而不加思索的笨蛋了。  
可是他也不知道，自己还能不能再次触碰到伊吹了。  
每每想到这里的时候，志摩多少还是有点难过的，但是他掩饰的很好，他偷偷打量过伊吹时常望向他的眼神，亦能感受到他眼神里的情感。为了不让伊吹更加难过，他便装作这并不是什么大不了的事情。  
自己到底是什么样的一个存在，为何而存在，这些他都不得而知，他甚至不知道明天的自己还会不会出现在这个世界上，自己的肉体还能存活多久。  
但是为了自己，也为了身边这个人，他觉得自己还能再坚持一会儿。  
“我们来讨论一下，怎么样能让我的肉体醒过来吧。”  
志摩让自己重新振作起来，顺便鼓舞了一下自己的搭档。

整个过程比想象中的要艰难的多。  
首先，除了伊吹，没有人能看得见志摩。其次，志摩只能出现在办公室和蜜瓜包车上，而且他出现的频率不定，时间很短。就算伊吹好不容易把九重留在了办公室里，志摩却反而一直不出现了。让伊吹甚至有种志摩在故意整他的感觉。  
“要是认识什么能看得到灵魂的人就好了。”伊吹瘫倒在办公室的沙发上，在经历了数次失败以后，他便接受了“只有他能看得见志摩”这个设定。  
志摩坐在他的对面的桌子上，笑了笑，说，“毕竟大家都是警察，恐怕都不太相信这些神鬼的东西吧。”  
他们在对话的时候，并没有注意到，九重正躲在里间的更衣室里，听着伊吹一个人在那里对着空气自言自语。

转天桔梗就找上了伊吹。  
伊吹对着队长笑了笑，一句打趣的“欢迎”还没来得及说出口，桔梗就抢在了他的前面，说，“伊吹，之前的事情辛苦了，我想了想，还是给你放一个月的带薪假期吧。”  
伊吹发出了“诶”的一声，然后他奋力的摇了摇头，说不用了。  
他一旦放假，他就去不了办公室和蜜瓜包车里了，他也就见不到志摩了，谁知道休假一个月他回来以后，志摩还会不会出现。  
桔梗的态度很坚决，听起来让伊吹觉得这个假他非休不可。  
伊吹一直在说不用，他的态度亦然，两人便在机搜办公室里僵持不下，伊吹甚至像是忘记了桔梗的层级比他高多少。  
最后桔梗没有办法，她注视着伊吹的眼睛，对他说，“你已经能看到志摩的幻觉了，你觉得你的精神状况还正常吗？”  
这句话好似戳中了伊吹的导火索，他有些着急的指了指明明就站在自己身边的志摩，“我看得到志摩！他的灵魂就站在这里，就在我身边，他甚至听到你说话了。”  
他说完，看向了志摩的方向，志摩对他摆了摆手，示意他不要再说下去了。  
桔梗看着伊吹身边空荡荡的位置，没有再给他辩驳的余地。  
“伊吹，回去休假吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

【6】  
“你知道《死亡笔记》吗？主角因为拥有那本笔记本，所以能看到死神，但是主角身边的人都看不见，所以当别人在场的时候，不管死神怎么吵闹，主角都会当做没看到。”志摩坐在沙发上，对着在办公室里收拾东西的伊吹说。“这样别人才不会怀疑主角。”  
伊吹本来想在桔梗面前发作的，他头顶的毛近乎随着主人的愤怒而直立起来，志摩碰不到他，无奈之下只好用自己的灵体横在他和桔梗之间，努力劝说着伊吹，还用自己的双手拍了拍伊吹的脸。  
那种感觉，就像别人从冰格里掏出了两块冰，放在手掌上，然后拍在他的脸上一样。  
伊吹恶狠狠的瞪了那个拿冰拍在他脸上的人，桔梗被迫接收到了目光的范围攻击，以为是伊吹仍然不服，便补充了一句，“这是命令。”  
于是伊吹现在只能一边收拾着东西，一边听志摩在他旁边说些有的没的。  
“没想到志摩还会看漫画啊。”伊吹应和了一句。  
“是去拜访的亲戚家小孩在看动画，觉得还挺有意思就坐下来一起看了。总而言之，伊吹，既然现在别人看不到我，你也不要那么费劲的去跟别人解释了。”志摩抬手指了指头，“会被人当做这里不对劲的。”  
“知道了知道了。”伊吹敷衍的回答，“话说志摩啊，我接下来一阵子就看不到你了，你难道不是更应该担心吗？万一我休假回来以后你就不见了怎么办？”  
“我会在的。”志摩看着他，像是许下了什么承诺一样，“不然我还能去哪里呢？”  
伊吹本来在低头拿东西的，听到这句话，他抬起头望向了志摩，后者却已经隐去了身影，留下了空荡荡的沙发。  
“什么啊。”伊吹无奈的笑了一声，“那你消失的时候去哪里了呢？”

伊吹没有办法，只能悻悻的回了家，顺便暗自的思考了一下趁着小九出去巡查时，偷偷溜回办公室去巡查的可能性。  
他真的很担心不能再一次见到志摩了，下午那个根本就算不上正式的道别，就算是他们平日里上完了24个小时的班各自回家休假，志摩好歹也会跟他说一句“辛苦了”再离开，这种突如其来的消失，连告别的仪式感都没有。  
也可能真正道别的时候，他们连最后的对话都来不及进行。  
伊吹晃了晃脑袋，用力的把想要侵入他大脑的渡轮上的记忆甩了个干净，他这一阵子已经不怎么做噩梦了，好不容易得到了不错的睡眠，他并不想被拽回那个深渊般的泥潭里去。  
同时他也意识到，他很久没有去医院看志摩了。  
因为有了志摩的灵魂一直在身边，以至于他忘记了肉身才是最需要保护好的东西。

于是他回家后的隔天就去了医院，医院请的护工把志摩照顾的很好，明明已经昏睡了大半个月，他看起来仍然很干净清爽，如同只是在某个午后悄然睡去，在短暂的休憩后就会醒过来一样。  
伊吹搬了张椅子坐在床边，他的双手手臂放在床上，支起脑袋开始跟他聊天。  
“你的灵魂啊，怎么能到处跑，但是就是回不到你的身上呢？”  
“而且你的灵魂，真的跟你这个人一模一样，是个不折不扣的吐槽役啊。”  
“就算别人听不到你的声音，也不代表你可以这么放肆的吐槽啊，会影响我听受害人说话的！”  
“你说…如果你的灵魂能回到你的肉体上，是不是你就能醒过来了呢？”  
他说了很多话，说到最后一阵困意涌了上来，他握着志摩的一只手，趴在床边，沉沉的睡了过去。

他做了一个梦。不是那个困扰他很久的，渡轮上的噩梦，是一些美好的、他们两个一起执行任务时的一些光景，慢慢的回溯到脑海里来。那个梦很漫长，长到他好像把他们两个人所有的回忆都走了一遍，注视着他曾经没见到过的细节，然后一路走到梦的回廊的终点，志摩问他，是该向左转还是该向右转。  
伊吹醒了过来。  
天已经黑了。  
“呜啊，志摩你还真的是，在梦里都不放过我。”伊吹叹了口气，擦了擦湿漉漉的眼眶，把墨镜重新带了回去。  
他站起身，伸出手，在志摩的额头上轻抚了几下。  
“明天见，搭档。”

伊吹去买了份外带的晚餐，然后顺着河岸一路走回家。  
夜晚很静，秋末的寒意让夏天的鸣蝉集体噤声，河岸的风很大，比早上出门时的温度低了不少。伊吹搂紧了外套，匆匆往家里跑去。  
他回到家，伸手把灯打开，却看到了不可思议的一幕。  
志摩正坐在他房间里的小桌子旁边。


End file.
